


2015: A Year in Prompts

by twistedingenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fic, pretty much every trope in the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every prompt from the past year, all in one space. Primarily Darcy-centric, with various ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane/Thor: Sisters

_prompt: Idk if it's your thing but I always thought that Darcy and Jane were kind of analogous to Thor and Loki, so I kind of wanted Thor to mistake them for sisters, adopted or otherwise, since they have that bickering-but-i-still-love-you thing going on. They correct him but they think it's cute as hell and makes them look at their relationship more idk some lady friendship pls.  
nemhaine42_

“Your sister has quite the talent for boasting,” Thor says, curling his head into the crook of Jane’s neck, “I would not have believed it in someone so young, to display such magnitude when speaking of herself and her mighty deeds. Last night she told the tale of attacking her high schools computer systems to gain access to her teachers examinations.”

Jane’s lips graze over the top of Thor’s head, smooth and graceful, “Mmmm, yes, we call that hacking —wait, I don’t have a sister.”

“Surely — I had assumed that, Jane, is Darcy not your sister? Not even a cousin?” He asks, meeting her eyes and pushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I had assumed that someone so devoted to you must be brethren.”

“No, I’m an only child. Darcy has a couple of brothers, but they don’t really talk much.” Jane says, shifting a little to get comfortable, “You thought we were related? But we don’t look anything alike.”

“Nor does my brother and myself, but kin we are.” Thor’s voice has gone soft and far away, and his mouth twitches with words he’s not yet able to say, “You could be sisters.”

“If you look at it that way, I suppose we could be.” Jane murmurs to him, kissing his cheek, and rests with him and his thoughts.


	2. Darcy/Clint, punkin chunkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Clint; Punkin' chunkin'. (Did I do that right?) from kittywings01

It’s actually kind of a miracle that Darcy didn’t notice it before; Clint’s just really good at making you forget that he’s highly trained, highly thoughtful, and highly motivated to succeed. He wants you think he’s just a bumpkin with good hand/eye coordination.

The trebuchet is new. She really doesn’t know how she didn’t notice that before. He’s been hiding it down in one of the labs, sneaking in parts and lumber, building siege weapons.

“I think you’re a little late to be hired by R&D,” Darcy says when Clint asks her to come down to look at it, and he’s rocking on his heels in excitement, “Almost a decade off for weapons development, give or take a few centuries.”

“It’s not for Stark,” Clint responds with mock indignation, “They canceled the 2014 World Championships, but I think I can totally win the 2015 competition in Dover.”

“Oh, okay,” Because as much as Clint is highly trained and not entirely unsophisticated, he is at heart, a good old boy, “that makes total sense. My boyfriend is a bumpkin going punkin chunkin,” and she sighs dramatically. Clint enjoys a good show like that.


	3. Darcy/Sam, a present for steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam/Darcy trying to buy a present for Steve from rolodexthoughts

“Okay, questions,” Sam says when he picks Darcy up outside her mother’s DC condo, “One, you come from stock that can afford this kind of place and you have a hard time picking out of a gift for Steve Rogers?”

“I come from stock that thinks giving people cards that say ‘I donated to ‘insert charity you hate’ in your name!’ is a fabulous idea,” Darcy answers. She’s wearing a pretty sundress this afternoon. Sam likes that she’s wearing weather appropriate garments in the summer, but he’s not about to tell her that.

“Two, you have known Steve for like a hot minute, do you really need to buy him a gift?”

Darcy shrugs, “He seems like he could use some cheering up. He’s like, consistently mopey. Good yet sad people get gifts.”

“Three,” and this may be the most important question out of all of the ones he’s asked yet, “Why did you call me up to go with you? We met five days ago at that dinner party Pepper Potts put on.”

“Well,” she considers, pursing her lips and then pressing them into wide smile that blossoms on her face, “I needed an excuse to get your number and call you.”

Sam looks at her for a moment, she lifts her eyebrows and bites her lips, “Acceptable reasoning, alright, you get in the car. We should get lunch while we’re out.”


	4. Darcy Stark,  she doesn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write anything with Darcy as Tony's daughter. Anything. I will love it. [the other Avengers not knowing this, and their reactions always makes for some good trope] from nemhaine42

Oh god, no it’s like his actual best kept secret. Pepper probably knows, because Pepper was the only person he trusted with that part of finances and she probably wondered why a small fortune was set aside in a fairly untraceable bank account with a very different name listed as the beneficiary. It’s his best kept secret. She might not even know.

Now his best kept secret is here, in his tower, accompanying a frightfully stubborn and tiny scientist. Tony is short, he’ll admit that. Pepper is rightfully tall but Jane Foster is frightfully tiny. Even more so since glued to her side is Thor. Thor probably needs his own postal code for the space he takes up. His best kept secret came with them, Darcy, who has his quick mouth and is proof that nurture and nature are a spiral, circling and never overtaking the other, because she has the look and the feel of Tony and yet, yet nothing like him.

She’s not brilliant, but she reads people, and she’s got smarts, and the loyalty of a german shepherd. Darcy has traits Tony will never have, and he can’t stop looking at her and thinking that this is what happens when you grow up loved more by your parents and not just your butler.

Could she know? Her mother had done her part of the give me money and I’ll not say anything, which being young and stupid and not yet knowing how to handle a PR problem without involving Obadiah, he’d agreed to it quickly. No, she probably doesn’t know. Her mother was married, still is married, to a dark haired man that looks enough like Tony for nothing to seem out of the ordinary.

His best kept secret is living in his tower, his daughter has come to live with her father, and she doesn’t even know.

“Uh, Stark?” she says, waving a hand in front of his face, “Hello? Could you stop staring blankly at me, it’s a little disturbing to have that much nothingness focused all on me.”

Best not to say anything. Maybe Foster would like some new lab equipment, a bigger budget. He’ll have to tell Pepper, make sure she knows, he can’t let this be a thing that goes unsaid between them. Pepper will know what to do.

“Oh-kay,” his best kept secret says, “I’m going to …just…get out of your line of sight now.” she says and no, she doesn’t know. Yet. Maybe.


	5. Darcy/Clint, engagement photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Clint/Darcy taking engagment pictures  
> from rolodexthoughts

“Here’s the rule,” Clint says, “For every stuffy, classy picture we take, I get to chose one pose.” 

“I didn’t even know you wanted to do engagement photos.”

“Apparently, when the Time’s style section is begging for your engagement announcement, it’s required.” Clint grumbles, “If it were up to me, we’d be at the courthouse tomorrow and then go get hot dogs.”

Darcy considers this, “You sure we can’t just use a paparazzi photo for the paper? It’d be so much less work and outfit coordination.

“This is why I love you, you are trying to negotiate down the hoopla over our wedding.”

Darcy grumbles, “This whole wedding thing has gotten entirely out of my hands, ever since Tony hired me a wedding planner and the budget was more than I’ve made since I was 18. Two photos. It’s not like people don’t know who we are. Stuffy, classy boring photo for the press, and for everyone else you want?” Darcy trails off, leaving Clint to fill in the rest for her.

“William Tell? A terrible rendition of American Gothic? I think zombies are over done, but still kind of cool.”


	6. Bucky,  latent powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet Prompt: Bucky is a mutant/Inhuman, and is precognitive. The only way he could save Steve from dying before Bucky got home was to make sure that Steve went into the recruitment tent at the World's Fair and met Dr. Erskine. The repercussions: Bucky becomes the Winter Soldier. Without Bucky making sure Steve was at the World's Fair, Steve dies of pneumonia in February of 1945. Two months before Bucky would have made it home. from anon Anonymous

There has always been someone more important than the Asset, even before there was the Asset. He knows this, the same way he knows that there will be a time when the Asset returns to a prior state, resets to human. It does not make the waiting any more bearable, but it does create finality. 

He knows before each wipe that he will wake again, and there will be two things that flash before him, knowledge he knows without knowing. He will, one day, no longer be the Asset and a thing to be used and stored. And there has always been someone more important than the Asset, and one day, they will be reunited.

Combined together, there will be a reckoning, and that is what makes the waiting bearable.


	7. Darcy/Bucky/Steve, groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve/Bucky, navigating the grocery store.  
> from zarhooie

“Look, how many times do I have to say it. If you want things that taste like you remember, your best bet is the perimeter of the grocery store.” Darcy has no idea how these men managed to not make their way to a grocery store in the entire time they’ve been awake and warm, but maybe they are just used to city places. The trip to Darcy’s parents, also meant escaping to the store when her parents just got too much. All they needed was milk, and yet…

“It’s all so sweet,” Steve says after testing a sample of some cereal that Darcy does not care about., “Why is everything sweet?” It is Steve’s eighth sample as they walk around the store. Going on sample day was, in retrospect, a mistake.

“There’s so much food. How does anyone go hungry with this much food?” Bucky retaliates with a question of his own. 

“Corn syrup and man’s inhumanity to man. Capitalism. Poverty. You know, the usual.” Darcy’s fuse is short, and she’s half considering dropping the two of them off at the VFW just to get a few minutes of quiet.  
Somehow, that would probably backfire too.


	8. Darcy/Clint, farmer clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head it's for farmer!clint, but it could work elsewhere too: Darcy and Clint end up covered in like mud or food or something and Darcy writes a rude word on him, but he forgets to rub it off before someone important or authoritative comes along and they're all, "Sonny, you wanna explain why you've got the word 'cock' written on your arm?"  
> from: nemhaine42
> 
>  
> 
> _THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR PROMPT NOW THAT I LOOK BACK EXCEPT FOR COVERED IN MUD._  
>  sorry not sorry. I used it as warm-up writing for the farmer au.

This girl, Clint thinks, this girl is something else. Three months ago, she couldn’t name half the plants in the greenhouse and today, she’s drenched from the rain, with mud and muck up to her ankles. It’s the fallow field, the one that Clint likes to revolve specialty items in, experiments and tests. It’s just a little area that Jerry gave him, near his trailer, and he’s got to do all the work on it himself. 

Then this girl shows up and slowly, she wants to learn and get dirty, and he doesn’t know what changed. Clint could have sworn that when she showed up, Darcy was going to stay for a month and get bored and go home. She’d be a nuisance at best and want to take over at worst, but she’d leave and Clint wouldn’t have to worry about changing his life around a little thing like Darcy.  
And then something changed and Darcy became a fixture, he wanted to be around her, and now, she’s helping him out in his little field. He’d kept it fallow this year after Jerry fell sick and collapsed and generally pretended he was okay, because Clint was needed elsewhere. But there’s still things to do, and Darcy’s willing to help.

And Darcy’s also willing to trip him, and he falls into the mud, knees first, then to his chest. Darcy’s peal of laughter is undignified and raucous and entirely unfair. Clint grabs her ankle, pulling her down to his level, and turns it into as fair of a fight as it can get, flinging the slippery and squelching earth at each other until she just gives up and gives in, landing backwards in the field.

Darcy’s head to toe now, running her fingers through her hair and shaking out gobs and gobs. Clint reaches out to help, and okay, it’s this girl. She’s strong and cheerful, so good for Jerry to have around and he’s not trying to think about how this means she’s going to need to be sprayed off with the hose before she goes back to the house, and maybe a shower in his bathroom. He slicks his fingers through her hair, flicks his fingers to get the worst off and then can’t help it. There’s a bright and clean spot on her face, and he has to dirty it up some. He’s so close to her and his chest tightens as he does it.

He’s kissed her before, when she wasn’t in a good place, when she was reaching out for something else. It’d be easy to try again, but this girl? She may as well be hands off. Don’t mess in the bosses garden after all. The moment passes and he helps Darcy up instead.

This girl is a something though, and each day that passes, he’s grateful for it.


	9. Darcy/Steve, what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wrote a ficlet awhile ago with Steve falling asleep on Darcy's shoulder, in a car full of scientists, in the middle of nowhere. (My brain is mush today) so my question is what happens next in that verse?  
> from typhoidmeri
> 
>  
> 
> The first ficlet is [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548729/chapters/3406313)

When the car brakes to a full stop, jerking forward slightly at the suddenness of it, his hand bounces against a warmth, full and soft, and only belatedly does he realize just how much he’s fallen asleep on Darcy. He’s tries to apologize, pretty sure it’s not the first time, because this time he’s copped a feel of her breasts. Falling asleep in a crowded car is one thing, this isn’t the first time he’s been cooped up and searched out comfort in the fellas he fights alongside, but it is the first time he’s done it to a woman, and one that isn’t a soldier or trained as one.

But Darcy shrugs it off, and the car keeps moving, and this time, she burrows down a little, inviting him to curl up more against her, and in return, she turns and rests her head against his. The proximity is confusing — three days they’ve been, well, not running and fleeing, but protecting — and Darcy doesn’t ever back down, and even her complaining is light and a distraction from the situation. But as much as they’ve worked together, he hasn’t seen that forward flirting that most women get when they are interested.  
Maybe this is just comfort, then, and now matter how close their mouths are, he shouldn’t take that liberty. Just enjoy in this moment.

“Oh, Steve,” Darcy says, under her breath and under her soft, sleepy smile, “Stop thinking for a second.”

Maybe it’s the heightened awareness of this all, maybe it’ll never last, and maybe it will. But her lips touches his and they share in each others warmth for a brief moment.


	10. Darcy/Clint, tinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Clint In "When Superheroes Tinder" *cackles*  
> from hey-liz-hey

“Did you just swipe right on a Clint Barton?” Jane asks, as she idly watches Darcy go through tinder on her phone, “You don’t think it’s that Clint Barton, do you?”

Darcy looks up at Jane, “People make up fake profiles all the time. You don’t really think Hawkeye has a tinder account, do you? It says “GOSH I LOVE ARROWS” on it. Totally a fake. I’m just showing a little love to the guy in absentia.”

“You like him,” Jane needles, and clearly the woman is smarter in more than just physics, because wow, she picked up quick, “You’ve met him before. That party we went to at the Tower with Thor, you met him. You like Barton.”

“Shut up,” Darcy says, pinking up at the ears. That’s totally not true. Not at all. Her phone vibrates and she looks down and has a message.

It says “Lewis, this better not be a joke.” and then “ No seriously, is this a joke?” and “Thor told me that you like to jest and make merry, so is this a joke?” in rapid succession. Fuck. Why the hell does Clint Barton have an actual tinder account? One more buzz, one more message. “Fuck it. I’m coming to the lab. Fifteen minutes.”

“Oh shit,” Darcy says, her face completely red and Jane doubled over in laughter.


	11. Darcy/Steve, what happens next 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take more of that Steve/Darcy in the car of scientists au. Do they stop for the night? Are the going to Clint's farm? They need to stop as some greasy spoon for breakfast in the middle of the night. Pretty pretty please?
> 
> from typhoidmeri
> 
> prior ficlets: [ one, ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548729/chapters/3406313) and [ two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5596447/chapters/12896056)

They finally stop. Just stop and the GPS chimes “You have now arrived at your destination”. One of the other scientists is driving and he repeats the words with the same intonation. Darcy opens her eyes and only sees a dust-ridden field and a single concrete building as the only thing for miles.

“Where are we?” She asks, nudging Steve awake.

“I don’t know. Rogers set the GPS,” Steve wouldn’t even let anyone drive for about the first day, and that was after he’d run through the besieged lab with hardly anything more than his fists and the shield. It took all of the motherhenning that a car full of scientists could muster to let someone else drive.

Darcy wasn’t allowed to drive. She never really even knew what state they were in as they were driving. She had assumed they were going to Hawkeye’s beloved farm house. He could not stop talking about it when he was guarding them in New Mexico.

“It’s a safe house. One of Natasha’s,” Steve says, rapidly blinking and dragging the sleep from his eyes. His hands are still all over Darcy. Not that she minds.  
Darcy’s dubious though, “Not a farm then?”

“HYDRA knows what SHIELD knows. They know about the farm. They don’t know about this.” Natasha apparently hides her secrets within secrets.

“Okay, but where is here?” Jane asks from the other side of the car.

“Abandoned missile silo,” Steve answers, “Grab your things. We’re going to hole up in here for a few days until I get the all clear.”


	12. darcy/sam, so you're cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam/darcyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :) from anon

“So, you’re cute,” Darcy says, because hey, way to be totally awkward and straightforward at the same time. That’s the Darcy Lewis way. It’s also the Darcy Lewis way to be brought to the party of superheroes and left to her own devices. Because that’s not intimidating at all.

“So I’ve been told,” The guy, bless him and his perfect smooth skin, responds back with a beatific smile that turns into a shit-eating and glorious grin. “You don’t seem the type to be hanging around with this batch of idiots.” He says, nodding his head towards Steve and Natasha, who are leaning against a kitchen island. Natasha keeps handing dips to Steve.

“No, I’m usually with that batch other there,” Darcy points, because really, is Jane going to get upset that Darcy is rude and points people out at parties? No, she thinks not. Plus, if Jane had any sense at all, she would have introduced Darcy to people here. But she points out Jane and her massive argument she’s having with Tony Stark.

Jane appears to be winning. It makes Darcy proud.

“Ahh, the geeks. I’m more a squishy science person myself,” he holds out his hand, “Sam Wilson.”

“Darcy Lewis, fellow squishy science person,” she takes his hand and pull his along with her, “Let’s go break up that argument shall we? I think if it goes much further, Tony might blow something up just to try to distract Jane.”


	13. Darcy/Sam, scavenger hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Darcy/Sam in a scavenger hunt that Natasha set up as training which means it is of course all over the county and lasts 6 weeks. Sam and Darcy win and have been sunning themselves for three days before anyone shows up.  
> from: rolodexthoughts

“You really have to hand it to Natasha,” Darcy says, rocking the striped bikini she picked up in a little no-name shop on their way across Florida. She stretches and every bit of curve is on tasteful but lavish display.

“What am I handing to her?” Sam sits down in the beach chair beside her. The umbrella is adjusted perfectly, there are appropriately fruity and amazingly strong drinks, and the resort they ended up at has a great stretch of private beach. It might actually be too private, but Sam’s not going to worry about whatever expense Natasha incurred to give everyone the weirdest vacation ever.

“She sure knows the best way to get two people to meet each other.” Darcy raises her eyebrows and Sam groans. Those clues were designed by Natasha and she is forever a matchmaker, hoping that other people can be made happy through her machinations.

“I’ll drink to that,” he smiles at Darcy, “But how long do you think it’s going to take everyone else to solve the riddles?”

“At least as long as it takes for them to forget that they clever and just read the damn thing.” She clinks her drink against Sam’s, and well, that’s probably a few days of relaxing alongside Darcy. He can make that work.


	14. Darcy/Bucky/Steve, i'm burning you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/bucky/Steve I'm burning you down  
> from: rolodexthoughts

Darcy should know better than this. It’s not safe, not to them and not to her heart. But they burn so brightly together, Steve and Bucky do, that she’s drawn to them and wants to burn with them. It’s a harshly delicate line she’s walking, throwing out that she’s interested if they are, but without compromising discretion, the relationship between the two men, their friendship.

But she’s a moth and will gladly singe herself, over and over again, just for a chance, even if she blisters herself on their flame. Every lingering glance, knowing looks between them all. It’s going to come to a moment where they will all fuel the flames together, a raging fire and unstoppable. Or, it’ll be stamped out, extinguished and stifled.

She runs a finger along the palm of Bucky’s hand, her eyes firmly locked on Steve, ready to ignite.


	15. Darcy/Bucky, hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky playing hide and go seek in the tower  
> From rolodexthoughts

She catches him as he’s switching hiding spots. Darcy has learned that the only way to catch any of the spies and assassins if they are playing hide and seek is to wait until they move. It never works with Clint — he’s perfectly happy to doze with his back against one wall and bracing his feet on the other and above your head. Nat’s a little easier, her hair doesn’t blend in, so you just have to watch for the glint of fire in your peripheral vision.

Bucky’s not that hard. He’s noisy. Whoever designed that arm didn’t really design it for stealth, but the boy blends into shadows and blank spaces on a whim. You can only catch him when he moves. So Darcy waits, stilling herself until he pops up — a meerkat surveying the land before him and gets ready to break and run for him.

He tilts his head, and the light catches him in such a way that it ages him. Not to his full chronological age, but ages him. She can see where the lines on his face will deepen, the inevitable sag of his cheeks and skin. It may take decades, it may never happen, he may die with the face that his mother remembered until the day she passed. But then, Bucky might one day grow into his wrinkles and have deep and meaningful laugh lines.

And Darcy’s heart skips a metaphorical beat because her next thought is that she’d like to grow old with him, she’d love him when he looked like that.

Darcy trips over herself trying to stand up, balancing herself with outstretched hands and Bucky knows he’s been found out and snorts. It turns into a laugh and even more, Darcy wants to deepen the lines on his face.


	16. Darcy/Clint, Natasha: Miss Congeniality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lol, the one where Natasha’s all “you liiiike her, you want to kisssssss her” when she figures out Clint likes Darcy, instead of the usual intimidating spy talk.  
> From: nemhanie42

“Oh Jesus, I know that face,” Clint says, desperately trying to fix Natasha’s grin and devil eyes. He pokes and prods at her cheeks, tries to turn her lips back down. This is the type of relationship they have, it’s tragically physical and quite frankly, they are just a stooge short of a rambunctious comedy trio. Clint thinks he’s more of a Curly, and no one ever wants to admit they are a Shemp. You’d rather be a Curly Joe than a Shemp. “That is not a face you need to be wearing, that is your matchmaking face.”

“You like her,” Natasha says, not at all proper and just a little mocking, “Jane’s assistant. She’s the one from New Mexico before the shit went down, isn’t she? That you were over the moon for?”

“Nat.” Clint says, “Nattie,” Clint implores because shit, he always does this, he always confirms what he’s trying not to say via some weird bad decision voodoo mind powers. Seriously, he should look into that. Is he like broadcasting this shit out? Maybe he can get one of those magic-users to tell him. If the actually exist.

“You like her!” there is far too much glee in her voice, “Oh, Clint that’s great, you like her. Do you want me to put in a good word? I’ve been focusing too much on Steve, I forgot about you. Darcy’d be great. You like her!”

“I’m a decade older than she is!”

“You’re on the same page emotionally then. Assuming she’s a little immature. No, it’ll be great, I’ll be right back.”

Clint doesn’t even have time to object before Natasha is out of the room, presumably to find Darcy. This is terrible. Natasha is terrible.


	17. Darcy/Sam, Pizza and Icecream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Sam Give me some pizza and I won't eat all the ice cream  
> From: rolodexthoughts
> 
>  
> 
> _have a college!Au_

“Are you trying to sneak off with the leftovers?” Okay, so this guy, if Darcy remembers correctly, His name is Sam. Darcy remembers this because even though the party last night was sort of a blur after about two am and she was discussing the socioeconomic ramifications of “White Trash Parties” with some dude named Ian, she’s going to remember Sam. Ian spent half his time trying to shoot down Darcy’s arguments with lame twitter-rhetoric, and the other half with his eyes on her chest. Sam, though, Sam had mentioned that every time someone starts talking about this exciting new collard green smoothie they were eating for breakfast, he really wanted some of his Mom’s greens cooked in bacon grease.

And now Sam is blocking the door. Look, Darcy didn’t sleep behind the sofa for nothing. Her mini-fridge back in her dorm room was going to benefit from listening to frat boys snore their way through to their hangovers. Cold pizza, ice cream from the industrial freezer, if these guys had crudités, she’d steal those two. Darcy is not above a little petty crime. And it’s a party, who is going to be able to tell that one chick took the Haagen-Daz?

“I understand we had a talk last night on ethics or social injustice or something, but food is food.”

Sam’s faces points, “Darcy, If you give me a some of the cookie dough ice cream, I’ll keep a watch out while you raid the fridge. I think they made sandwiches last night. Wanna split them?”  
“Oh man, sandwiches. You got a deal.”


	18. Clint and Peter, More miss congeniality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I feel somehow like I might be responsible for the "Miss Congeniality" prompt thingy, but I have no solid recollection of what it entailed... I *do* vaguely remember sending you a prompt ask about it, and maybe the idea including the fact that Renner used to do make up, and Chris P. having done hair...  
> From: bluroux

But ugh, the way I see this playing out is that Clint and Peter met in a theater program and somehow managed to always be at the same jobs after. Like, hey Barton’s scarily good with the fake injuries and Quill can backcomb like his life depends on it. (It did once. He doesn’t talk about it. It involved a tree and a raccoon and way too much Red Bull). So they have had a lot of time to work together.

And eventually, their combined bad luck turns starts negating each others. It’s like a double negative. Bad Luck plus Bad Luck equals Good Luck! So they form a partnership together and okay, right now they are in Chicago and they’ve got a decent thing going.

But there’s only so many improv shows a man can take and eventually, they have to decide: East or West Coat. Clint’s got a promising lead with the Avengers Theater. Peter’s got a contact for a Creature Show in San Francisco, with a lady that he knows that paints herself green. (He told her the tree and raccoon story. SHE OWES HIM).

So now they have to decide, where do they go from here? 

(because they are also both idiots, they forget that airplanes exist)


	19. Darcy/Clint, Call Me Irresponsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you still doing Friday Night Prompts? Darcy/Clint, "Call Me Irresponsible" (Frank Sinatra). I was listening to it last night while reading chapters 120-150 and kept hearing Clint's voice. :)  
> From: kittywings01

There’s this precipice, this moment where you’ve got to fall and it’s up to you to shift your weight, choose where you land. Clint’s not very good at this moment. He’s got the jump and the leap but the landing? Landings are painful and never by choice.

But he’s standing this time. He’s got just a moment to get ready. Darcy is a thing. She’s so totally a thing that he wants to try and not be stupid over. Not make the mistakes that have sent his prior relationships into troubled water. It’s not a matter about would they be happy together; he’d been happy with Bobbi. He’d been happy with Jess. Grown women with more sense than him. He’s always been that little bit of rough, the kicked puppy.

Darcy’s got more sense than him too, and she’s grown too, and he’s tired of fucking all this up. Over and over again. He wants nothing more than to be responsible and right in this one place  
“Tell me,” he says, rolling her over so that this beautiful woman straddles his thighs, “Tell me what it takes to love you?”

Darcy places one hand on his chest, brushes away the hair from her eyes, tucking it behind an ear, and she gets it. That he’s not asking about sex, although he’s always asking that about sex, he’s good at that at least, “Just don’t hold back; your love, your thoughts, your honesty. Don’t hold it back from me.”

“I can do that.” Clint answers and chooses where to fall.


	20. Jane & Darcy, Buddy Cops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam Wilson, a day in the life surround by crazy super heroes. Or buddy cop Jane & Darcy  
> From: hxans

“I don’t think we can play good cop, bad cop, and actually expect to get answers from anyone here,” Jane says and closes the door to the pantry.

“Fine, you be good cop, I’ll be terrifying cop. Mentally unhinged.” Darcy rolls her eyes, “We need to figure this shit out though. You insist that Thor is not messing with anything, you have min-max thing when it comes to your equipment. Generally cleanliness is Darcy responsibility, equipment maintenance is a Jane one. You didn’t touch it, I didn’t touch it. Erik isn’t here right now. Ergo, someone is messing with our shit.”

“That doesn’t mean that that someone is one of the — it’s probably just a janitor, you know? Cleaning and —“

“Fixing your equipment? Because that’s what’s happening Jane, someone is walking in, likely on two legs but I’ll grant that they could possibly fly in, and trying to fix your machines.”  
Jane might close the door to the cabinet with greater force than she expected but, “Okay, but I’m terrifying cop.”

Darcy snorts, drops her dishes in the sink. “Oh you already were, I just had to properly motivate you.”


	21. Darcy & Phil, hacker girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Phil (can be non-romantic), hacker girl extraordinaire  
> From: sometimesyoufly

The buzzer on her apartment is terrible, and no matter how many times she’s called the landlord to complain that going off at random for seemingly minutes at the time, it’s never gotten fixed. She’s just settled in after she crossed campus to visit Jane in her office. Her internships been over, but something about a giant robot, ancient gods, and signing her life away in non-disclosure agreements really brings people together. And ever since Erik moved on to someplace redacted, Jane needs someone. Darcy’s totally that someone.

And the buzzer has been going off for ten minutes now, intermittent and headache inducing. Everyone texts her when they are coming over and she’s stopped paying attention to the buzzer. She’s about a week away from losing her security deposit and clipping some wires.

There’s a heavy knock on her door and a vaguely familiar voice asking for her. Darcy shuts her laptop and grumbles, she was just getting in the paper writing groove.  
“Miss Lewis?” The voice, mild and sticking her mind says again.

“I’m coming! Hold your —“ she opens up the door and nearly slams it shut in Agent Coulson’s face. The last time she saw him, she was signing the document that sealed her internship into hell since she couldn’t write about any of the work she had done. “Go away.”

“Miss Lewis, I just need a few minutes of your time, and I’m just going to stand here until you allow me to speak with you. I understand you have some very interesting neighbors. It would be wonderful to get to know them.” Coulson’s smile is a smoke screen for whatever he’s really feeling.

Darcy weighs her options. She really don’t need the gossip that a middle-aged man is hanging out at her door. She steps aside and lets him through the threshold.

“Be quick, I’m trying to write.”

“Of course. Miss Lewis, we just wanted to confirm a few things concerning your involvement with Thor.”

“If you are looking for involvement, Jane is across the campus. Probably napping under her desk. She was far more involved.”

“No, we need to talk about your involvement. Namely, the sheer penetration of the false identification you created for Thor. We were reviewing the files, and it seems that the fake id has spread.”

“Has it?” Darcy blinks and feins innocence, because there’s no way she’s getting out of this, “I would never have guessed.”

“At first we thought you just did a fairly hack and slash job. The id was obviously a fake without a lot of connections to it, but in the months since, we’ve noticed that it has solidified into a strong background for Thor.”

“Man, whoever did that must be good.”

“Miss Lewis,” Coulson says expectantly, “Have you been further tampering with government records?”

“No, I have done nothing since that day. I didn’t have time to get it into all the databases I needed, so I picked a couple that I figured you’d check and wrote a little slow cooking worm for the rest. I figure by the time he gets back, Thor can slip into being Donald Blake if he so chooses. Shit, he’ll even have insurance policies by that point.”

Coulson nods, “So we thought. We just needed to confirm it was your doing. Just —insurance?”

“Largest private databases in the country, sometimes bigger than government ones. Besides, you need people to exist in more than just the DMV to be real, right?”

“Thank you Miss Lewis. I’ll see myself out. We … may be in touch in a year or two.” Coulson says, heading back to the door.

Darcy watches him, “Yeah, don’t hold your breath.” She’s got a paper to write.


	22. Steve/Bucky, bath bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky, Steve, bath bombs  
> From: Anonymous

“What the hell did you just give me?” Bucky says, rolling the chalky ball from one hand to another. It flakes off, pale against the metal of his finger.

“It’s a bath bomb. You drop it in the water, it fizzes — smells good, relaxing— Natasha gave them to me. I figured, I figure,” Steve stutters over the words, “You don’t walk right. With the extra weight you gotta be hurting. Maybe it’ll help.”

Bucky lifts the bomb up to his eyes. Certainly better than any other bomb he’s used. “Goes in the water?”

“Fizzes right up,” Steve answers with that smile that he’s always had. Since he was a little kid, a little daring and a lot wonderful.

“Yeah, okay, “ Bucky pulls Steve along by the waistband of his jeans, “Tubs big enough for you too. You could stand to relax too.”


	23. Darcy/Bucky, secret polyglot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky, Darcy the secret polyglot.  
> From: Anonymous

Bucky spends too much time waiting around for other people to talk. He doesn’t like filing the silence, he’s comfortable staying quiet, and too much talking hurts his throat in a way he doesn’t quite understand himself.

Miss Lewis, one of the women who came alongside Thor, paces down the hall with her cell phone, speaking in a clipped, unaccented Arabic dialect. Bucky doesn’t recognize which one, more could tell you which it isn’t, rather than which one it is. But some words are the same or near enough, but it’s jarring when she switches to english to say, “Fine, I’ll speak with him —“ and there’s a pause and Darcy takes a deep breath, “Hello, this is Darcy Lewis. I’m the assistant to Doctor Foster and I—yes. Yes, I can — will you please?”

There’s another longer pause, and Bucky only hears the clicking of Lewis’s heels, and then he can understand what she’s saying, this time in Russian. Here, she has an accent and a slight hesitancy but as she explains that she is trying to schedule appointments with some hotshot astrophysicist who recluses himself in Samara and from the sound of it, despises collaboration with anyone. But Darcy deftly moves the conversation along, and in a few minutes she’s aligning their calendars together.

He hears her heels again as she leaves down the hall, and Bucky mentally files Darcy as a tragically underutilized asset, and that he really needs to investigate her further.


	24. Darcy Stark, Gatsby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Tony "Gatsby"  
> From: rhiannon-a-christy

“Oh god, could you be any more of a cliche?” Darcy says the first time she makes it to one of Tony’s parties. “Do you stare at a green light?”

“No, but I do have a collection of very nice shirts,” Tony looks down at Darcy. Well, not too far down, Tony is a lot shorter than his armor suggests. It’s sort of gratifying. She’s short, she likes seeing her people get ahead. “Go have fun, kid. They don’t know it, but this party is for you.”

“Yeah whatever, thanks dad.”

“Happy Birthday!” Tony calls out as Darcy turns around, and yeah, that’s a smile she’s got going there. He’s trying, at the very least.


	25. Darcy/Steve, shyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shyness, Steve/Darcy?  
> From: nemhaine42

“I see you are taken with Darcy my friend,” Thor throws an arm around Steve’s shoulders and speaks in a much quieter voice than he usually does. Tact, apparently, Thor is learning human tact.

“I’m not, I mean, she is, I don’t even know her,” the sudden weight sends him into a stuttering panic, trying to backpedal his now blazingly obvious glances towards Thor’s pretty friend. He’s getting better at mingling at Tony’s parties, but just hasn’t found the courage to try to join a conversation that she’s in yet. Just to get to know her a little more. Is she that loud all the time, with that laugh? Is she really that proud of the work she supports? Does she blush? She has the coloring to blush beautifully.

“She is a straightforward woman, Steve, you would do best to go and begin a conversation yourself. But never fear, I know one good secret about Darcy that will put you at ease.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” Steve asks.

“I was merely asked to stall you so she could catch you alone.” Thor steps aside and Darcy is right there, waving a little.

“Hi, I’m Darcy,” she says, “I saw you looking when I was trying not to look at you too.” And there’s just a little color on her cheeks.


	26. Darcy/Bucky, venus fly everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When I said that I preferred live plants to cut flowers, I was thinking more 'Gardenia' NOT AudreyII! - Darcy x Bucy or Darcy x Steve  
> From: Anonymous

“What the hell did you feed that thing?” Bucky asks, “It was a venus fly trap! Flys, it’s supposed to eat flies. That’s right in the name!”

Darcy grabs a rake, because of course the impromptu rooftop garden of her apartment complex is well stocked, and jabs it at the plant. The plant snarls at the contact and little tendrils curl around the ground.

Darcy’s seen too many B-movies. This is bad.

“I don’t know. It was fine up until I watered it.” She points with the rake to a beaker she’d stolen from the lab sink. It seemed clean, but since it’s now covered in faint green specks and frothing, maybe she was wrong.

Bucky takes the rack from her and attempts to tear it apart. The Venus Everything Trap destroys it instead and all Bucky is left with is the the wooden end with sharp splinters. “Okay, new plan. Let’s find some rats.”

Darcy sighs, she knows how this movie ends.


	27. Darcy/Bruce, communal kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feeling tired, feeling stressed. Could I get a Bruce/Clint prompt, or a Bruce/Darcy prompt, or a a Darcy/Bruce prompt using the "communal kitchen" setting? Not picky about how it's written/shipped, just need some feels writing, and love seeing these characters interacting.  
> From: bluroux

No one much notices when Bruce slips away from the ruckus. It’s normal for him to protect himself, and no one thinks too much of it. Tony might raise a joke, but that’s his way of showing concern. Bruce shrugs it off this time — nothing is really bothering him, he’s just tired and can feel his patience thinning.

Nothings going to happen, he just needs to breath. He wanders into the kitchen, enticed by the smell of chocolate and peanut butter. Darcy’s cleaning up the kitchen island, flour dusting her top and her hair, where it’s obvious she ran her hands through to put it in a knot.

“Anything I can help with?” He asks quietly, and she looks up with just a hint of being startled.

“I’m almost done. Just waiting for the brownies to come out.”

“I always thought that waiting for them to cool was the hardest part,” Bruce admits with a grin. Darcy isn’t a restful person, not by a long shot. She exists in fits and frets and in loudness. But right now, she’s exactly what he needs. Company, but not any that’s demanding anything of him.

“You think I was going to let them cool?” Darcy points to the freezer, “There’s ice cream in there. I was going to claim baker’s rights and eat half the pan.” She bites her lip in a smile that’s a little too knowing to be shy, “You want to join me?”

Bruce looks at her, with the flour in her hair and the prospect of something more relaxed than the veritable brigade in the other room and says, “I think I’d like that.” and feels his muscles resting into a smile.


	28. Darcy & Jane,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Camping - who's a town mouse and who's a country mouse? [like a group thing but go wherever with a pairing]  
> From: nemhaine42

“Jane, I just want a shower. A shower. Running water over my face and hair. With soap. I’ll forgo the shampoo, I’ve heard that’s a thing now, but can we please stop somewhere with a shower?” Darcy whines from the back of the Pinz.

“There was a shower at the campground we were staying at last night,” Jane answers. It’s her turn to drive, but she will pull over and have Darcy do it if she insists on staying awake instead of taking her turn sleeping. They need to get to the coordinates by tomorrow if Jane is going to get the data she needs.

And that doesn’t include time wasted finding a full-amenity campground.

“Jane, there was an infestation of frogs in those showers. At least I think they were frogs. they were little slimy creatures.”

“You could have worn your rainboots.”

“I will take an hourly motel. I will let the front desk think we are, I don’t know, lesbian convicts escaped from prison, if I can get twenty minutes in a shower!”

“Darcy, that’s not a good idea out here. I mean there’s a drought, you shouldn’t take twenty minute showers.” Jane keeps her eyes on the road and a tiny smile on her face and it’s rewarding listening to Darcy bang her hand against the vehicle. “There’s wet wipes!” she says, a little louder.

There’s no time for extra pit stops, but there’s always a little time for winding Darcy up.


	29. Darcy & Bruce, my hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Darcy/Bruce, "My hero!" (Could be fluffy, sarcastic, platonic or romantic, whatever. I'm not picky!) ;)  
> From: bluroux

The elevator would be stifling if it weren’t for the company. Darcy doesn’t really know Banner, just knows Jane likes to talk to him from time to time when she needs to understand the chemistry behind something. They’ll pass in the hallway and nod to each other. And right now, he’s doing a really good job of keeping the floor in place and the walls separated.

Okay, he’s pretty much just sitting with his back against a wall and his legs outstretched, and his head tipped back, and it’s doing strange, strange things to Darcy.

For one, his relative calm? Has relatively calmed her too. It’s not small spaces, not really. It’s not being enclosed. It’s the elevator. It’s the fact that the elevator has stopped moving that’s troubling. A normal, functioning elevator? Nothing to worry about.

A not-moving one can become a rapidly moving one, and that’s the problem.

But Banner, sitting, being calm, with his head tipped back and Darcy can see down his shirt from where she stands. Can see that there’s not even sweat on his intriguingly fluffy chest, and it’s helping.

“Sit down,” Bruce says, opening his eye and looking sidelong at Darcy, “But don’t worry. If we are stuck for too long, I’ll let the other guy come out. He’ll get us out of here in no time.”

Darcy huffs, “My hero.” but she ends up sitting down anyways, tipping her head against the wall as well, hugging her knees to her chest.


	30. Darcy/Clint, Jackie and Wilsom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I get some Clint/Darcy based off the song Jackie and Wilson by Hozier?  
> Anonymous

Not so deep down, you want things. Clint wants things to burn bright for them together, so bright they’ll turn the night into noon. They’ll blister skin and curl the edges of every bound book. Clint wants these things for him and Darcy. He looks at her and the world keens sharp.

He just — he’s never been good with turning desires into action. Okay, actually he’s pretty great at it, poor impulse control might as well be written on the damn apartment building he bought. But he’s not so good at turning his desires into something good and lasting.

He burns things. He lights their world on fire until they are gone. And above all, he doesn’t want that for Darcy. He doesn’t want to burn her up so bright she’s gone in smoke. Scorched like every relationship he’s ever had.

So he doesn’t know what to do now. He’d done so good, kept it so quiet and to himself, because blurting out “I think I kinda love you and if you want babies, we should have babies.” that would be a terrible thing. So he hadn’t dared.

Except that impulse control thing? Terrible at it. And now she’s stretched out in his bed, unabashedly naked and gorgeous and he wonders if he’s the only one that that thought they were making love instead of fucking last night.

Darcy starts stirring when the light starts pouring into the loft, and the sunlight on her hair, good Jesus Lord, those are colors he’s never seen before. Poets could write sonnets and Clint just thinks she’s so pretty.

Her eyes open, blinking against the light and taking in Clint sitting on the bed, his hands pressed against his head, trying to slow down the whirling heat inside of him. “Hey, uh, um, good morning?” Darcy draws one of the blankets up, “You okay, do you want me to, um, go? Because I really don’t want to, I like your bed and you and I’ll be okay if this was just last night but ….”

“No, please don’t go,” he turns and lies back down on the bed, rolling over to face her. Her smile is infectious, laughing at him. He sweeps a kiss against her lips, his hands pressing indents on her skin. He’ll figure out later how to keep her if she wants him. But he’s not letting her go until she wants to leave.


	31. Darcy/Steve, dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve and dogs :D  
> Anonymous

“I wonder what happened to my dog,” Darcy says while waiting for reports to load from Jane. She’s not completely alone. Well, okay, she’s physically alone, but she’s not alone alone. Ever since Ultron ripped up part of the Earth, there’s been this almost support group going. It’s just a drop in thing, an audio and video chat that’s just open for business. The girls use it most often, it makes for a nice background while they do their work.

Jane and Doctor Cho have found real camaraderie in being brilliant together, Darcy marvels over Pepper’s ability to multitask. Laura and the Barton kids are adorable and they hog the video feed whenever they are allowed on and Natasha is logged in too. Natasha is always audio only. Wanda rarely talks, but she’s always there for an hour or two, listening. She likes the sound of other people enjoying themselves.

The boys drop in. Tony almost never, he logged in once and forgot about it, blasting music through the line for hours until Pepper came back from a trip. Clint logs in when he’s home with the kids, Sam and Rhodey both claim they have better things to do but show up every week or so. Thor is forever in the background of everyone else’s.

Darcy kind of keeps it running, you know, so that there’s always someone there if something happens.

“You had a dog?” Steve says. Darcy checks the login, and they are the only two on the line, which never happens. Steve’s never around. If he’s not training, he’s following leads. But here he is, on video no less. He must have just gotten back, his beards grown in and his hair is all messed up. It’s a sweet look.

“Yeah, no, not really. Just —it’s stupid okay. When we were evacuating the town when the Destroyer attacked, I scooped up a dog from the pet store and deposited it with someone getting the fuck out of dodge.” she shrugs, “I wonder if that man still has him. He was adorable. The dog, not the man.”

And she swear Steve smiles at her rambling, “I’m sure the dog is fine. That was a pretty good thing to do, helping the animals.”

“Well no one else was. The people that worked there just ran out without doing anything. Not even opening the cages to give them a fighting chance. That’s just not right!”

Steve covers his mouth with his hand, grinning so hard, she can see his teeth through the gaps in his fingers. “Darcy Lewis, I know exactly how that feels.”

Somehow, Darcy forgets all about the reports she was waiting on, and ends up talking to Steve for hours, and his smile is weary and tired but it almost never waivers.

“Next time I’m in town and you’re in the same town,” she says taking a chance she’d never thought about before, just after he says that he really needs to sleep, “We should get coffee, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think that would be good,” he answers, his voice warm and sleepy, “Good night Darcy.”

“Night Steve, I’ll talk to you soon.”


	32. Darcy/Bucky, flower shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shield as a flower shop  
> Anonymous

Darcy’s only just about to lock up and shutter the doors for the evening, so she can work on the morning delivery orders, when the hot restaurant manager runs across the street towards her.  
“You have to help me,” Hot — sht, no, his name is Bucky. Darcy’s been introduced, but she can’t help that whenever they end up talking, she ends up a little glazed over.

“Uh…” Darcy says, because hey, words are for losers.

“Steve did something stupid,” Bucky explains. Steve’s the head chef and owner of the restaurant. He’s Shield Street Savours, she’s Shield Street Flowers, and there’s a small theme to the road. But they’ve always had a good community experience on the block and she talks to the guys every so often. “And he opened up for a breakfast benefit tomorrow morning.”

“Okay. That doesn’t sound to bad. What’s the problem?”

“He didn’t tell me, and now I have fifty rich grandmothers coming around to eat pancakes and pastries and not a damn thing to go on the tables.” Bucky grabs at his hair, combing out a bit of a tangle that has come free of the delightfully hipster bun. “You have to help. Do you have any flowers?”

Darcy raises her eyebrows and stares at Bucky, “Dude, really?”

“I mean, do you have any that I can buy off of you that are appropriate for grandmothers against bullying or whatever fine cause Steve’s fighting for now.” Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose and it’s really endearing. Darcy mostly just wants to eat the man up.

She has to think. Helping Bucky out means a late night, but she knows it will mean some catered lunches for the shop over the next week. “Can you stay and help?”

“Yeah, yeah — Natasha’s running the front of house tonight. So you’ll help me?”

Darcy opens the the door all the way and holds it open, “Only if you help me do the work, I’m not setting up a dining room by myself.”

“You won’t regret it,” Bucky says passing through. Darcy takes a good look at his ass. Yeah, she probably won’t regret it at all.


	33. Rhodey, crap postings

Rhodes goes on a lot of shit assignments when he’s young and replaceable. He’s still pulling sand from his godforsaken asscrack a decade later from some of them, and he ain’t talking Hawaii here. But nothing, nothing is going to compare to being given a choice of where to go.

Hell is other people, they say, and James knows at least one person is holding out a hand basket just for him. Air Force is giving him a choice of assignments, because there’s two very big arms tugging at him.

“The last man we sent out there quit two days ago, after only two weeks on the job,” Colonel Taylor tells him, “I don’t mean requested a new assignment, I mean, Jimenez quit and very nearly went AWOL after two weeks of dealing with and I quote ‘Stark and the devil in his machines.’ The man was two years from twenty.”

And now the eternal bane and oddly endearing part of his existence has requested that their new military liaison have a laundry list of qualifications that reads, hilariously, like someone hacked his resume. Wonderful. He’s going to have to speak to Tony again about social distance. And that just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.

“However, I’ve also got a request for personnel for the Cheyenne Mountain. Looking for science-minded officers, and your degrees fit their bill for the short-list.”

Taylor holds out a file folder and Rhodes takes it from him, “What’s at Cheyenne Mountain?”

“Deep Space Telemetry, I believe.”

Rhodes snorts, mostly to himself. Sounds boring, at least if he goes to work with Tony there will be toys and explosions. Even if working with Tony in an official capacity is the worst assignment since those easily replaceable days, It’s not supervising geeks under a mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt What were Rhodey’s crap postings? How’d he react? How’d he get out?  
> From: Jayneshat


	34. Rhodey, (B-team) Iron Patriot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhodey being told they are changing the name to Iron Patriot, please!  
> From: buzz-cat
> 
> Takes place the B-Team Universe

“Are you seriously trying to tell me you are wanting to rebrand my armor?” Jim hates PR guys, and military PR guys are the absolute worst, “Let’s skip over the fact that it is my armor, and the usage of it is subject to my express wishes,” No matter how much the Air Force and several branches of the government want it to be otherwise, the armor is technically still a loan from Stark Enterprises and subject to Rhodey (as a member of the board of directors) and ultimately Pepper’s discretion. “And focus on the fact that this is just a sad looking paint job.”

“Iron Patriot is a name and model for the modern military. It refocuses the mind on defense of country rather than just on fighting terrorism abroad. War Machine is a brutal weapon, the Iron 

Patriot is steadfast and true. You don’t forget the person at it’s heart,” McPherson is a petite and fairly squat force of nature, and her copy and vision for the military is found everywhere these days. She’s got a thumbprint on everything coming out these days.

But she doesn’t get the War Machine armor. It’s not theirs. It’s Jim’s to use, a trust he’s held onto since before things went to hell. Went more to hell.

“Terrorism is already here,” He tells her, “It’s not fought with armies, but it is a war. And patriots can hide all sorts of sins. I’d rather my sins be all out in the open.”

McPherson tries to steer the conversation to other things, like the proposal to have other people fit out in the armor as a precaution. But he doesn’t want to hear about how special a pilot this Colonel Danvers is again, it’s still his, and it’s still his to hold onto.


	35. Rhodey, Sam, Riley -- early meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey prompt: I have a headcanon that he helped select and train the EXO-7 test pilots, so something with him and Riley and Sam, pre-movies? Or, alternately, meeting Sam again for a second time in the coda for AOU.  
> From: madmaudlingoes

They have got to be kidding him with this two kids. That’s what they gotta be, Children. Jim gets it, the sheer joy of flight, particularly this sort of flying, but these two? Take more than just joy out of the shiny, beautiful pair of wings.

Wilson, when he flies, hoots and hollers like a six year old just discovering how to jump off of a swing. It’s not just joy, it’s a calling. Jim’s supposed to teach Wilson and his partner about maneuvering in the EXO-7 wings, but he’s more apt to just watch them. Watches their faces contort against the wind, learning to speak to each other through the headsets and barely moving their mouths, otherwise looking and feeling like a dog poking his head through the window of a car driving on the highway.

These fucking kids. They’ll whip right through the air and they’ll do so much good for the troops on the ground. Rhodes’s just got to remind them that the joy in flight is secondary to the joy in rescue, in survival, and of bringing back the dead to rest.


	36. Clint/Phil/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Clint/Phil? Or Laura/Clint/Phil? ;)  
> From: sc010f

Clint doesn’t call this post-mission cuddles, because it’s not. It’s just that he has this tendency to fall asleep any moment he can, including his head tipped back on Coulson’s shoulder, his back making contact with various parts of the man’s body. He can’t control the contortions his body does while trying to sleep against a person when they are sitting on a bench in a tiny airplane, rumbling somewhere over a plains state.

It’s probably a plains state. It looks like wheat from up here.

But they are post-mission cuddles. Coulson isn’t very hands-on. Not with him and their relationship, a strange carved-out sort of thing, but after missions there’s always this exception. It’s okay to touch right now, keep your hands above the belt and don’t ruffle any feathers, Coulson understands. Clint needs to ground himself with another person right now, as the adrenaline letdown happens and he crashes.

It’s the best relationship he’s ever had.  He doesn’t even care that there’s no sex and there isn’t going to be any. Okay, that’s a little bit of a lie, but it’s a trade off. The emotional security is better, and he’s got two hands that work just fine.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Phil says, and Clint can hear the nervousness masquerading as kindness in his voice.

“Every time you say that I usually end up disappointed or end up shooting them,” Clint groans out, “Wait, does that make it sound like I get disappointed because I’m not shooting them? Because that’s totally not true.”

He feels Phil’s back tense up, “It’s not that type of meet.”

Oh, right. Phil has this thing about how he knows he’s not going to meet all of Clint’s needs and that maybe Clint should find someone else for that part. Clint’s not unopposed, but he’s trying to wrap his head around the concept that this isn’t cheating or him fucking up. So Clint put Phil in charge of it, setting him up with men or women that might have what he’s looking for.

Coulson must have very high standards for Clint, and what he believes Clint deserves, much higher than what Clint think — there hasn’t been anyone yet.

“Her name is Laura. She’s an analyst for a logistic company that I met while laying groundwork for another mission. She’s — a little like me, but not quite.”

“I don’t want to replace you,” Clint says quietly, because he does have some decorum. This is an airplane after all. But this is a thing he promised he’d try, so he sighs, “She understands us?”

“Very well.” Coulson leans into Clint, “I like her, and I think you might too. Headstrong, sweet.”

“Alright, set me up.” He doesn’t really think he needs anyone but Phil, but Phil always seems to know more about Clint’s needs than Clint. He can give this a shot.


	37. Darcy/Clint,  Renn Faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimesyoufly:  
> I just realized the idea of Clint Barton taking a date to the faire (like a ren fair) and winning the archery tournament and all the cute little games they have (because they’re all rigged and he knows exactly how, but it’s just different enough from the carnivals he grew up in that he’s having fun), is a total turn on.  
> twistedingenue can you write me a thing? pleeeeeeeeease

Clint mostly enjoys the atmosphere and the people watching. He’s been to a few of these Renaissance festivals before, he’s found old friends and colleges working them — sideshow acts can go to many different places, and the tumblers, the people more at home in creature makeup than their own skin? They go from faire to faire and then to the haunted houses and back to the circuit in November. The life is lived on the road and that’s one thing they still have in common. And faire’s are close enough to the good parts of his childhood that he loves being there.

He never dresses up, but he flits through the shops like he wants to. He can afford it, but he knows the minute he brings it back home, someone will find it and the Robin Hood jokes will be never ending. He doesn’t want to fuel that particular fire.

But oh, he’s here with Darcy, who doesn’t know about his predilection towards any of these things, the feeling of home amongst the hellfire life on the road, and she wants to take it all in. “Can you believe this?” She asks, kicking the packed dirt road with her feet, “It’s like a different country!”

“What, not like time traveling?”

“No, too many t-shirt and jeans. It’s just the feeling of being outside your normal life. Everything is the same, just one step to the right.” Darcy narrows down on one shop, and drags Clint by the hand. She holds while they step over the threshold. He likes that very much, it was good to ask her to come with him. “Do you think I should get a corset? Are there ones that won’t put my boobs at my forehead?”

There absolutely are, and Darcy has a hell of time trying them on, picking out fabric combinations and showing off to Clint.  She ends up with something that’s closer to  historically accurate than most others and a little more in debt to Lady Visa, but she wears it, unashamed, for the rest of the day. Maybe if they make a go for it, he’ll spring for something to match and wear just as proudly.

The lane down to the joust is riddled with historical and fantastical twists on classic carnival games, and just as rigged and stacked against the player. It’s nothing new, you don’t play the games to win really, you play for the experience of being cheated and swindled. It’s a safe way to have something to complain about later.

But there’s the one. He doesn’t know the guy behind the booth, and he doesn’t care too, not after the way he hears him heckle and sneer at the crowd. The man deserves a punch in the face, with the insults he’s dishing out, not good ones just mean ones. The kind you can’t slide off in good fun.

“Hey, hey hey, pretty lady, I bet you know how to handle a shaft! Why don’t you come up here and give mine a try.” The man yells out to Darcy. Darcy is thick skinned, and it does roll off her back with nothing but snort. It’s lame in comparison to the other sludge coming out of the second rate carnies mouth (Clint always was first-rate).

Clint though, he’s an opportunist and the man is running an archery booth. He knows how these work. The setup is simple, bow, arrows, target. But the bow is underpowered, the arrows are crap and unbalanced, but mostly they depend on the sheer fact that most people can’t draw back a longbow enough, or aim worth anything.

Funnily enough, Clint can.

“Oh lady, the silent treatment. You wound me. How about your friend, how’s he with a shaft?”

“Don’t say anything,” Clint murmurs to Darcy, and then puts on a good-natured expression, “Sure, why not. I’ll give it a try.”

He doesn’t do the whole, well howdy how do these sticks work, because that’s the lamest way to get your point across, “So what do you have to do to win a prize?” The prizes are mostly the pretty flower and feather coronets that abound.

“Easy as can be, just shoot the arrow into the center red circle. Three tries for three dollars” Oh it does look simple. But the hay bale is turned slightly, the booth is set up so that the wind will always catch the arrow in flight and knock it off course. And the head of the arrow is too dull to stick without some real force behind it.

Clint can correct for all that. “Watch me win this, Darcy, pick out your favorite crown now!” He calls out. Darcy’s just holding her hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. The man in the booth looks satisfied with Clint’s money in his hand.

Clint gathers the arrows in his hand, choosing speed over the sheer spectacle of releasing them all at once. He corrects the variables and aims, thwack thwack thwack, in a quick succession of hits, directly in the center of the red circle.

The guy scowls, but only for an instant.

“I don’t know about your shaft, but I can handle those arrows just fine.” Clint says with a smile.

Darcy chooses a purple one, so it’ll match his gear.

“Dude,” the guy says, breaking character for just a moment, “That is not supposed to happen unless you are like frigging Hawkeye or something.”

Clint winks, “I worked the circuit as talent for awhile, man, I know the tricks.”

“Yeah, what you do?” The man says, curious, as he hands over a purple and pale blue flower crown to Clint.

Clint places it on his own head, “The Amazing Hawkeye. Ease up, you never know who’s in the crowd.” and leads Darcy down to the joust, resplendent with his prize.


	38. Thor, culture shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe something with Thor experiencing culture shock in a way that makes him embarrassed?  
> nemhaine42

“Whoa, dude, are you kissing Jane with that mouth?” Darcy asks, her face contorted and strange. “Rank, man, foul.”

“I am a prince of Asgard, what have you to rank me?” Thor replies curious, and Darcy just laughs and walks around the kitchen island to where she keeps her purse. She opens it, pulls out a small package and walks back to him.

From the package, she pulls out a smaller,  shiny rectangle and hands it to him, “Your breath, Thor. I understand if you are waiting until after breakfast to brush, but you’ve got to be aware that minty fresh is always best.”

The thing about coming to this realm, is that he hasn’t spent a prolong time with humans in centuries, and his minor trips have been short jaunts, heralded as a god. Humans haven’t spoken plainly to him in such a manner in his recollection. They move and change so fast, that he hasn’t bothered to learn their particulars, preferring to remain aloof and otherworldly. But residing here for just over a week with his dearest Jane, he’s been confronting the gaps in his knowledge.

“Brush? I have tended to my hair, what could that do with my breath?”

“Teeth, Thor, you brush your teeth. Clean them, remove the popcorn from between your molars?”

Things that are plain to Darcy, are not so to him and she must see the confusion on his face, “I put out a toothbrush in the bathroom for you. I had a spare, you know, just in case? It’s blue, the blue one is yours.”

Thor had wondered at the many implements that peppered Jane’s facilities, what they all were, and how they were used.  “Is that what it is for? I had not realized. I did not see anything that resembled my own grooming tools.” He had figured that the humans had regressed to less civilized methods once more.

“Yeeaaah….okay, that makes sense. I don’t even know how to use old times mascara. We’ll take some time and just do question and answers. No judgement. But first, chew this. It’s gum. We use it to freshen up, and have something to do with our mouths.”

Thor unwraps the stick and with Darcy’s prompting, chews until it runs out of flavor.


	39. Darcy/Clint,  what did you do to my coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Clint. "What did you do to my coffee?"  
> sometimesyoufly

“What did you do to my coffee?” Clint sets down the coffee that he asked for, that he paid for, that he begged Darcy to come out with him to get. He’s had three sips since he got back from grabbing the little to-go sleeves that the barista forgot to give them.

“Nothing, that is the coffee you ordered. It’s disgusting enough as it is. That much sugar is going to rot your teeth and possibly your mind knowing your sanitary habits.”

“Hey,” Clint objects.

“If your teeth hurt, when would you go to the dentist, Clint? You barely hit up doctors when you have broken ribs.” Darcy holds up her hands.

“Dental pain is a very special type of pain Darcy, you can’t just ignore it. What did you do to my coffee?”

“I did not do anything to your coffee, Clint.” Darcy insists, because she didn’t do anything to his coffee.

“It doesn’t taste right,”  Clint pouts, tentatively taking another sip. “You didn’t look away at all? Natasha didn’t show up and slip something in it?”

“I would have noticed that, Maybe it just cooled off weird. Did you get whip? Whip can do that. Maybe they put in soy milk.” Darcy says.

“That’s probably it.” Clint drinks it anyways, so it must not have been too horrible tasting. How could it, between all that sweet.

Without the teasing, it’s hard to talk, so they sit holding their hands to the cups. “Did you want to talk about —“

“No, but I missed being with you.” Clint says with a look that says he can’t talk about it, why they faded away. Had to fade away, Clint had said before. “Can I just back what I said?”

He says it like it’s easy.  “You made me feel like I wasn’t worth being with.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t …articulate —“

“Don’t break yourself on the big words there.”

“I’m real good with bringing other people down with me. You got caught in an avalanche.”

Darcy stares at him, “Are you less down?”

“I’m pretty up.”

“Okay, then. Another shot.” Darcy agrees, because oh, how you can dig through the rubble for a treasure.


	40. Darcy/Bucky/Steve,  Darcy gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WinterShieldShock, Darcy gets sick?  
> Anonymous

It happens quickly. One moment everything’s normal, it’s fine. Darcy’s loaned out to Dr Cho for the week, to do what amount to a stress test on her new lab set up.

The next, the worlds gone white with pain, and she drops as alarms go off everywhere.

She comes to in medical, which is kind of a shock considering she was in Cho’s lab.  She’d only be moved if the lab weren’t safe.

“Don’t try to move,” Bucky says beside her, his voice a relief. Her throat is parched, her lips are chapped, how long has she been out? “It’s going to hurt more if you move.”

Darcy tilts her head experimentally, because it doesn’t hurt, and then it does. The heavy weight over her eyes moves, letting in light and it’s like her nerves are on fire. They feel like tyrants under her skin.

“Photosensitivity,” Steve says from the other side, “Keep your eyes closed or we will have have someone sew them shut.”

There’s a straw at her lips, and she drinks greedily, even though the pressure hurts like everything “What happened.”

“Don’t know yet. Doc’s working on it, working theory is cross contamination.”

“That’s a demerit.” she mutters. “Put it in my report.”

Bucky chuckles, “Try not to move, It mostly is effecting the nervous system and movement amplifies the pain. They’ve got you on some pretty heavy shit already just to keep you comfortable. Any touch….”

“I tried to hold your hand and you ….” Steve says, choking up, “It wasn’t pretty.”

“Should try to sleep it off then,” Darcy answers, and yeah, those are some awesome painkillers. She she feel the pain from laying on the bed, but she doesn’t. As long as she doesn’t move around, Darcy has a nice equilibrium.

“Be here when you wake up,” Steve says. Of course they will be. Waking up alone is the worst thing they know all too well.


	41. Darcy/Clint, accidental pet acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Clint accidental pet acquisition  
> missmeggo929

Darcy wakes up to something—oh god, she doesn’t know what would be worse, a something or a someone — licking her goddamn face. “Oh fuck Clint if that’s you, we have a problem because you forgot manners.”

There is too much fur nestling in her face for it to be Clint. She opens her eyes and there is little doubt that it is a something whining at her to come and play. That is a dog. A dirty, scruffy mutt — some mix of golden retriever and lab – mucking around for a crumpled up ball of newspaper and depositing it on the bed.

“Clint….”

“I found him,” Clint responds carefully, as if he did not find the dog at all. What was Clint up to last night that he ended up with a dog, “No tags, I’m keeping him, his name is Lucky.”

“It’s your apartment for him to chew up.” Darcy pets Lucky’s coat and the dog dives in closer for more cuddles, and okay, Darcy can see the appeal. “I’m taking him to a groomer, though.”


	42. Darcy/Bucky/Steve,  a break-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WinterShieldShock: Darcy hasn't moved in yet, but there's been a break-in in her neighborhood.  
> Anonymous

Darcy understands intellectually that to have all of these boxes surrounding her, she had to have packed them. Which also means that she owns enough shit to fill of these boxes. Realistically, how the hell did she amass so much stuff?

She’s about to resign herself to finding the kitchen boxes and start putting her house in order when there’s an insistent, driving knock at the door. “What the hell,” Darcy mutters to herself. She’s here five minutes, she doesn’t even know where her underwear is, and she’s got to deal with the door already.

Whoever is knocking has starting yelling, “I know you are in there, you fucker, you are not going to to get away with this!”

Darcy opens the door because she doesn’t exactly have a strong sense of self-preservation and also she likes yelling back at people. The man instantly opens his eyes and and his mouth wide in surprise, “What am I not getting away with?”

“Shit, when did you move in?” The man, tall and dark-haired, and Darcy’s not going to skip the obvious, missing an arm. “Because you are already far better than the last guy to live here. I’m James, I live next door with my boyfriend, Steve.”

“Darcy. I moved in five minutes ago.”

James runs his fingers through his hair, long and a little stringy, “Well, okay. I’m sorry. Let me start over. I wanted to let you know that our place got broken into, Steve’s with the cops now, but you should keep an eye out.”

“You think the old neighbor did it?”

“Rumlow? He had it gunning for us. Real shit and you know, I know a lot of scumbags, and he was one of the worst. Pretty sure he’s responsible somehow.”

“Great, I moved in to a crime-ridden neighborhood. My mother is going to be so proud.” Darcy raises her eyebrows and smiles,” But at least the scenery’s pretty. You gonna find the guy?”

James smiles predatorily, “He can’t have gone far and he stole my prothesis. I’m highly motivated.” And Darcy believes him and damn, he’s hot as the danger in his eyes. Whoever this Steve is, he’s lucky.


	43. Darcy/Steve, Thor, overprotective thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Steve x Darcy story with Thor being the protective big bro?  
> the-certified-cabinet

Everyone is so young, their lives as bright as fireworks. Even Jane will grow old and pass long before Thor notices a wrinkle. But he’ll enjoy every moment like flowers reaching for the warmth of sunshine. And it wasn’t so long ago that Thor only thought himself a man and a ready king, and these young Midgardians showed him differently. He is no more ready to be king and only barely worthy to bear Mjolnir.

He owes them all a great deal of gratitude.

In return, they could at least listen to him when he imparts the weight of his years. Steve, who claims to have no skill in dancing, continues to step around Darcy with the ease of a court master. He dances well, but around the point. If he wishes to woo her, he needs to be forward.

“You are handsome and a gifted strategist, can you not see that dropping your gaze to the floor and smiling  when you walk away will not help your endeavor.”

“I’m playing the long game,” Steve answers, turning his gaze away from Darcy, “Get myself ingrained in her life.” He’s sure in this inanity.

“Your life are so short,” Thor muses, “and yet you persist in taking your time. She enjoys your company, you shouldn’t waste that.”

“I’m not so certain my life is so short, Thor.” Steve watches Darcy as she grins at something Jane has said.

“Even more reason, don’t waste her life as you waffle.”

“Hey Rogers!” Darcy yells across the room, “Come here, we want you to try something.”

Steve rises and Thor urges once more, “You should try something.” Steve smiles again, thin lipped and once again, does not listen to Thor’s advice.

They are all so young.


	44. Darcy/Clint & Natasha, a guy walks into a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause you're just so stinking good with the prompts, and I have a lot of feels about country music (don't know if that's your thing at all or not): Clint x Natasha or Clint & Natasha, "A Guy Walks Into A Bar" by Tyler Farr. I just see all the angst with him and Darcy splitting because he did something stupid and Natasha finds him in a bar. Platonic or romantic, just some good Clint and Natasha feels.  
> kittywings01

“Not again,” Nat says, squeezing into the booth across from him, but then, if he hadn’t want company of some sort, he would have stayed at the bar. They let you order food at the bar as long as it’s deep fried and terrible, but no, Clint has the perversity to need a fucking salad.

The bar doesn’t do salads, so he had to go to the booth and now Natasha, who followed him like his own personal rain cloud.

“She’s not going to forgive me this time,” Clint answers the unspoken question. Because  Nat’s going to get the answer out of him no matter what he does so he might as well just tell her. Take all of her fun away from her.

“Darcy is more forgiving than you remember when you’ve had this much to drink.”  Natasha narrows her eyes, “And it’s good that you don’t usually have cause to drink this much, because your liver is going to work overtime for the next few days.

Clint has to go back to work tomorrow. Face Darcy, look at her face and her hair, see her in every hallway. “She’s too good to forgive me.”

“Did you cheat?”

“No,” Clint wouldn’t do that. Okay, he’s done it in the past, but not to Darce. He’s totally grown now. Cheating belongs to the past, old Barton, the one who fucked up horrendously. Not just fucked up in the totally normal, predictable ways.

“Did you lie, steal, borrow, beg?” Clint doesn’t answer Natasha, “Did you eat her food? Just what is so unforgivable.”

“Did you know I have magnetic arrows?” Clint sighs.

“You wiped her phone.” Natasha surmises correctly, “Yes, fairly unforgivable.” She leans forward, elbows on the table, “But here’s the thing. You buy her a new phone, the pretty one. You’ll be fine.”

Clint’s head hits the table, “Why didn’t….”

“Because you….” Natasha takes his drink from him, pouring it out into the planters that line the booths. Does booze help greenery? They look real nice and they gotta get their share of alcohol, “You are an idiot who, despite having a great mind for problem solving, it falls completely apart when a woman is upset at you. Too close.”

Much too close. He’ll wait for morning, when the problems seem a little farther away.


	45. Clint/Laura, have you seen my sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday Night Prompts! Clint/Laura/Natasha (or any duo of the 3 you prefer) "Do you know where my sweater went?"  
> bluroux

The phone rings three times, then stops. Clint groans and radios in “Hey, Coulson, I gotta thing that I need to do. Can I stand down?”

“Is this the sort of thing you can ignore for the time being?” Coulson’s still bland, so he likely has a few minutes.

“If I had to take a leak, I would just drop trou, sir.”

“Barton.”

No time for playing around if Coulson’s going to get that testy this quick, “Three rings, sir.”

“Romanov, cover for him. Five minutes. Call your wife Barton.”

Clint shimmies down to another level, and pulls out his cell phone and calls Laura.

“You aren’t wearing it, are you?” Laura’s voice is tinny through the phone line, but that’s a new one, “I’ve washed, dried and folded every single item of clothing in this house, and the one thing I need is missing.”

“Laura?” Clint asks, “I don’t know….”

“Clint, where is my sweater. The purple one, with the chevrons? They are having a spirit day at the school on the day I’m scheduled to be the classroom aide, and I need it. Where is my sweater?”

“The purple one with the chevrons?” Clint would kick himself if he could, “The one that in the hamper looks a lot like….yep, I’m wearing it. Thought it was my long underwear.”

There’s a long silence on the other end of the line, “Do you at least look hot in it?”

“Scorching babe.” Clint grins, “I could tell you about it later tonight.”

“Yeah, call me. I have to go into town and find a new purple sweater. Shoot straight.”  the line drops. Laura always keeps her calls short and quick when he’s working.

Clint can’t help but soften a little at something as sure as an I love you. And really, it’s a good line. Her sweater almost looks like his. If you squint.  “Always will.” he says fondly and climbs back up to sit and wait for his signal.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me at my tumblr [ twistedingenue](http://twistedingenue.tumblr.com) I am always taking prompts.


End file.
